wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Emily Gaskins
Boca Raton, Florida, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-2015, 2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Cincinnati Gymnastics; North Port Gymnastics (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Mary Lee Tracy; Steve Nunno (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Alabama Crimson Tide}}Emily Gaskins (born May 23 in Boca Raton, FL) is an elite American gymnast. She currently trains at Cincinnati Gymnastics under Mary Lee Tracy. She had previously trained at North Port Gymnastics under Steve Nunno from 2014 to 2016. She currently attends the University of Alabama and competes for their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2012 Gaskins' national debut came at the 2012 Landover, where she won the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise, placed third on balance beam, and eighth on vault. 2013 That year, Gaskins competed at the Nastia Liukin Cup, placing nineteenth in the all-around and eleventh on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the Junior Olympic Nationals, placing second in the all-around on uneven bars, fourth on vault, and eighth on floor exercise. She qualified to elite level to compete at the American Classic, placing fifth in uneven bars, seventh on floor exercise, eighth on balance beam, and ninth on vault. She went on to compete at the US Classic, placing fifth on floor exercise, ninth in the all-around, and twelfth on beam, qualifying herself to her first Junior Nationals. There, she placed tenth in the all-around and on uneven bars, twelfth on floor exercise, fourteenth on balance beam, and eighteenth on vault. At a training camp in November, Gaskins was added to the National Team. She was also selected to compete in the junior division of the Mexico Open, in her international debut.National Team, Mexico Open She won the team gold medal, but did not place in the all-around because of the "two-per-country" rule. 2014 In March, she was named to the junior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to the American's gold medal finish, placed fifth in the all-around, and eighth on floor after bouncing out of bounds on her first pass and falling out of bounds on her last pass. In early August, she competed at the U.S. Classic. She competed alongside the seniors, due to the large amount of junior athletes, but was still scored with the juniors. She placed fourth on beam, seventh on vault, ninth on uneven bars, and twelfth in the all-around. At the National Championships, she placed fifth on vault and beam, and sixth on floor and in the all-around. In October, she committed to the University of Florida.committed to Florida Later that month, she left CGA to train at North Port Gymnastics under Steve Nunno, who had once coached Shannon Miller in the 1990's.left CGA; Intensity Nunno also coached at Intensity Gymnastics and Palm Beach Gymnastics in the same area, which caused the name of Gaskins' gym to shift on occasion.North Port, coached by Nunno 2015 In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing seventeenth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Junior Nationals, winning bronze on vault and placing twelfth in the all-around. At the end of the year, she switched her NCAA commitment from Florida to Alabama.switched to Alabama Senior Career 2016 Gaskins made her senior international debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team gold and placing fourteenth in the all-around. At the U.S. Classic in June, she placed seventh in the all-around, ninth on vault and floor, and fifteenth on bars and beam. At her first senior National Championships, she placed fourteenth on floor, sixteenth on beam, twentieth in the all-around, and twenty-fourth on uneven bars. 2017 By the January National Team training camp, Gaskins had returned to train at Cincinnati Gymnastics Academy under Mary Lee Tracy.return to CGA In July, she won bronze on floor and placed sixth in the all-around, eleventh on balance beam, and fourteenth on uneven bars at the U.S. Classic in Chicago. In August, she competed at the National Championships, tying for fourth on floor exercise with Sydney Johnson-Scharpf and Riley McCusker, and placing seventh in the all-around, ninth on beam, and twelfth on uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALpuZ98uZJs "Coda"/ "Quiteria Enters" from Don Quixote] 2015 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dnydNHSb1k "Neapolitan Dance" from Swan Lake/ "The Second Waltz" by Dimitri Shostakovich] 2016 - "Fire Dance" by Jennifer Thomas/ "Torn" by Nathan Lanier References